Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to refrigerated appliances and, in particular, storage of items in such appliances.
Problems in the Art
As advancements have occurred with refrigeration appliances, such as materials, temperature control, and space configuration, other advances have occurred regarding the variety and type of storage capabilities inside the appliance. Drawers, crispers, glass and wire shelves, storage bins, and plastic molded shelves are well known. But advancements in their makeup and configuration, and the combinations of such components, continue to proceed.
One issue with shelves, drawers, or bins that can be pulled out is the structure and components to allow them to be moved in that manner. Another issue is competition for space inside the appliance. A further factor is the cost of materials, manufacturing, and assembly.
These factors, as well as other considerations faced by the designer, can be competing and sometimes even antagonistic. For example, repeatability and durability of the structure/components that allows a drawer to be pulled out and pushed in over many years is important. This tends to drive the designer towards robust and thus perhaps more complex and costly components. It also tends to use up more space, which is to the detriment of storage or other usable space inside the appliance.
Another example involves function. For example, a sufficiently robust slide or glide system for a relatively large crisper bin may benefit from components and cooperation of elements to not only guide opening and closing but control or provide assistance to such movement between opposite end positions. Again, competing factors of complexity, cost, robustness and durability come into play.
Another issue in slideable storage space concerns the user experience relative to the sliding. For example, it can be beneficial for a crisper drawer to slide or glide smoothly and accurately between home (fully pushed into the cabinet) and fully extended, and without significant side-to-side play. But other dynamics of movement may be important to the user. Examples are:
a. small force and/or small variation in force required to move the slideable storage;
b. relatively small displacement from intended path of travel;
c. end positions that can be felt tactilely (the user feels when the drawer is nearing and then at fully home or extended positions);
d. minimal noise or sound when moving (e.g. clicking, scraping, or hissing);
e. no unreasonable sag (e.g. between empty and full bin).
These and other user experiences in sliding/gliding storage components in a refrigerated appliance must be considered which, again, can involve competing factors. They can include, but are not limited to, cost, aesthetics, ease of removability and re-installation into the appliance (e.g. for cleaning, repair, configuration, etc.), weight, and space consumption.
Consumers of appliances can also be concerned with and their buying decisions based on pricing and aesthetics. These can also be antagonistic. Highly developed form with desired function(s) can increase cost. A still further complication is that manufacturers can benefit from presenting the type of appliance across a range of price points. Some consumers want higher end, and usually higher price, brands; some want the opposite. Thus, the appliance designer also has to consider the ability to add attractive forms and innovative functions across price points. Sometimes it is not possible to add some features and/or aesthetics to lower end price points or, if possible to add, can represent significant challenges to the designer.
Still further, some appliance consumers demand flexibility in customizing an appliance, including its storage configurations. The consumer may have preferences regarding the placement and amount of different types of storage (e.g. bins versus shelves or racks) and their size and purpose. Present refrigerated appliances typically have refrigerated compartments and freezer compartments. Examples of some of the types of storage are shelves and racks. But fully or partially enclosed storage can include such things as crispers, pantry drawers, freezer drawers, meat bins, vegetable bins, to name a few. Many times these storage types need to be able to be pulled out at least partially from the cabinet to allow good access to their interiors. In all this, minimal disruption to the interior space within the refrigerated and freezer compartments is preferred. Lighting for the interior space, given all possible variations in storage configuration, can be problematic unless it is adaptable along with changes to the storage configuration. Still, keeping clean lines and appearance and minimizing disruption within the interior while accommodating multiple storage and lighting configurations is desirable.
There is a continuing need in the art for addressing these problems and issues.